


Имен называть не будем

by Serenada_san



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Имен называть не будем

***

Дул свежий ветер, солнце светило с ясного неба, стоял погожий денек, а Джону Сильверу было скучно. Еще у Джона на языке зудела тайна, которой не с кем было поделиться, что томило сильнее скуки. 

Именно это отчаянное положение заставило его подойти к Билли, который сидел на палубе с кучей канатов и сооружал из них замысловатые узлы. 

\- Что за ужасный день, - на пробу сказал Джон, привалившись плечом к основанию мачты. – Ни тебе набега на торговцев, ни хотя бы шторма. 

\- Да. Спокойно, - кивнул Билли. 

\- Не то слово! Днем вообще ничего не происходит, - вздохнул Джон. Сощурился на солнце. – Вот ночью… 

\- Что – ночью? 

\- Да так. Скажем, если бы в поздний час, когда пробило три склянки, кто-нибудь случайно оказался у каюты капитана, он мог бы услышать нечто занятное.

\- Неужто? – равнодушно спросил Билли, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

\- Вообрази себе. Этот случайный слушатель вполне мог бы решить, что некие члены экипажа – имен называть не будем – сильно заняты, и вовсе не обсуждением такелажа. 

Билли крепко затянул готовый узел, повертел его в руках и задумчиво глянул на Джона. 

\- Славная история. Мне только одно интересно…

\- Что же?

\- Как этот предполагаемый случайный слушатель умудряется со своей деревянной ногой шляться по кораблю бесшумно. 

Джон дважды притопнул по палубе, как привык делать это во время своих выступлений перед командой в темные времена всеобщего к нему, Сильверу, недоверия. Только теперь от столкновения дерева о дерево звук получился звонче.

\- Этого мы, боюсь, никогда не узнаем. Но раз уж мы говорим об интересе, кое-что и мне в этой темной истории несколько любопытно.

Билли встал, скрестил руки на груди, приподнял бровь смутно знакомым, словно подхваченным у кого-то движением. Идея дразнить его уже не казалась Джону такой уж хорошей, но отступать было не в его привычках. 

\- Если принять за истину самые дерзкие предположения о событиях за дверью той каются, то кто… как бы это сказать… кхм. Кого? 

Билли склонил голову набок, как здоровенный добродушный пес, который при случае может перекусить тебя надвое. Он наклонился почти к самому уху Джона и негромко, самым искренним тоном сказал:

\- А ты спроси у капитана. Наверняка он ответит как на духу. 

Играл Билли нечестно, а потому и Джон легкомысленно отбросил все правила. 

\- Уж лучше порасспрашивать местных юнг, – с любезной улыбкой сообщил он. – Сдается мне, ты у него не первый.

Не со зла сказал, а так просто. В благородном порыве предупредить беднягу Билли об опасности разбитого, как шхуна о прибрежные скалы, сердца. 

Бедняга Билли отчего-то не задумался и не рассердился, а улыбнулся вместо этого солнечно и посмотрел Джону за спину. За ту самую, по которой вдруг поползли зловещие мурашки.  
Он обернулся, чтобы проверить догадку. 

\- Не первый боцман, – с достоинством сказал он, бесстрашно глядя в лицо капитана Флинта. Лицо выражало одновременно скепсис и сдержанную жажду крови. 

Ветер показался вдруг чересчур холоден, солнце излишне ярким, а краски дня в целом несколько померкли. 

\- Попридержали бы вы язык за зубами, мистер Сильвер, чтобы не стать моим последним квартирмейстером, – сказал Флинт почти любезно. 

От любезности этой веяло обещанием чего-то ужасного. Джон решил, что выяснять, чего же именно, ему как-то совсем не хочется.


End file.
